Broken Soul
by Klako
Summary: Una experiencia nada normal era la que había vivido Ruben, que serán todas esas visiones o serán simples alucinaciones suyas, este se encontrara intima mente ligado a un pueblo fantasma, la razón es un misterio asta el momento.


Broken Soul

Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a este mundo, que no eres como los demás, sientes que no tienes algo que debería ser tuyo, algo te falta algo importante, sabes muy adentro de ti que no lo tendrás porque lo que buscas no existe o tal vez aun no o no aquí, todos piensan que no deberías dedicar tu vida a buscarlo, no por que sepan que no exista, simplemente porque es inmaduro, estúpido, inútil, infantil y ambiguo. Sin importar nada sigues pero piensa, que será lo que encuentras en el camino, serás bellos recuerdos o pesadillas longevas y si son las ultimas. ¿Estarás dispuesto a combatir contra ellas? Supongo que es el precio a pagar por la última pieza de la felicidad, la felicidad es lo que buscas pero te falta una pieza. Recuerda tres cosas para el camino, tu visión de la felicidad, tus demonios, tus sueños. Solo así encontraras la pieza faltante, pero recuerda que siempre querrán decidir tu felicidad, tu deber proteger a capa y espada tu futuro feliz.

15 años y me sigo atormentando con sueños estúpidos, no es muy maduro.-

Se dijo Rubén, mientras despertaba de aquella pesadilla, frotándose los ojos con un ánimo muy negativo, recordaba su pesadilla en la cual se veía rodeado de criaturas aterradoras en una fábrica abandonada y oxidada, se sentía apenado por tan tonta pesadilla.

No es nada normal que haya vuelto a tener este tipo de pesadillas.- Rubén exclamo, mientras se ponía su tenis.

Estaba pensando en su jornada en la escuela y lo que le esperaba, mientras hacia su cama recordó que tenía que irse temprano, rápido recogió su mochila para irse, salió de su cuarto despidiéndose de su hermano y su mujer.

Adiós Owen, nos vemos Janet, nos vemos en la noche.-

Al que le contesto Janet con un.

Nos vemos luego Rubén.-

Casi sin interesarle que no le contesten, a el no le importaba con tal de irse, se fue ahí lo mas que rápido que pudo, solo para enterarse al preguntarle a un señor que eran las 8:15 AM. Se enojo consigo mismo, al haberse despertado tan temprano.

Se puso a pensar todo lo que sucedió ayer mientras esperaba el autobús, su mamá había discutido de nuevo con su padrastro, lo que hizo recordar cuando su hermano le había contado cómo se llevan sus padres cuando aun no se divorciaban, en el despertaba un sentimiento de nostalgia, tristeza y envidia, como le hubiese gustado haber visto aquellos tiempos más bellos, pensó que hubiera sido lindo haber vivido en aquel momento.

Se escucho un motor acercarse, Rubén se levanto y poniéndose su mochila para subir al autobús. Se subió pago y se sentó, que suerte, le toco un asiento vacío y en la ventana, podía sentir los rayos del sol por la mañana y en un lugar tan frio como en el que vive, eso era tan cálido, era lo que necesitaba sentir calidez y consuelo, se sentía frio por dentro y tibio por afuera, se sentía adormecido y triste, no era de menos se sentía mal porque justo cuando él nació se desataron los problemas, imagina como se sentiría que tu cumpleaños sea el aniversario del divorcio de tus padres, se sentía pésimo, él sabía que era inevitable y el motivo que lo desato fueron dos cosas, la primera fue que su padre era alguien que sucumbía muy fácil a los placeres más grandes de la vida, el alcohol y las mujeres, el otro era que el nacimiento de Rubén no era algo muy bueno, pues él iba a tener una hermana, que no sobrevivió al parto y sus padre esperaban una niña.

El se sentía mal porque no era lo que sus padres esperaban y también ser uno de los causantes de su divorcio. Cautelosos y precavido se dio un abrazo, consolante sin que se los pasajeros se dieran cuenta.

Ya había llegado a su destino, Era muy temprano para ir a la escuela así que se dirigió a casa de sus abuelos, el decir abuelos es un decir pues en esa casa Vivian casi todos sus familiares aparte de sus abuelos, todos eran la familia de su madre, pero después del divorcio se fue a vivir con su novio, el padrastro de Rubén, Robert otro hombre originario de estados unidos, nueva Orleans para ser exacto, El era un hombre narcisista, vividor y hablador, un simple hombre que cree que es perfecto y que siempre tiene la razón. Rubén cuando era niño lo quería, cuando llego la edad de saber que era Robert, Rubén lo odio, pero después solo lo tolero al saber que era exactamente igual a su padre.

Ronaldo el papá de Rubén, un hombre modesto pero gruñón, de pequeño Rubén se sentía orgulloso de ser el hijo de Ronaldo, pero con forme paso el tiempo fue descubriendo como era su papá, el no cambio su parecer por lo que le dijeran sus tíos, abuelos, madre o hermano. El solo vio a su padre y supo cómo era con sus propias vivencias.

El no es un chico con familia normal. Su padre es mexicano y su madre es una mujer extranjera, originaria de Virginia, Norte América. Su familia llego hace un buen tiempo a México, por cuestiones de trabajo, su familia llego con fines de trabajar en el comercio y con el paso del tiempo se dedico a la fuerza jurídica, la unidad policial para aclarar.

Ese es otro factor por el cual Rubén se siente raro y mal, su familia era humilde y respetuosa, pero la otra es corrupta e ignorante, no se sentía alguien importante por tener una familia normal, sin algo en especial. Ni honrado por tener una familia que se hace dinero por ser injusta, creyendo ser sabios e importantes.

Llego un momento en el ya era hora de ir a la secundaria, preparo todo y se fue.

En medio camino sus oídos empezaron a zumbarle.

Arg!, que diablos, maldita sea, mis ¡oídos! – Rubén se sujetaba sus oídos y cerraba sus ojos, intentando que cesara el zumbido.

Pero después no solo fueron zumbidos, escuchaba gente hablar, gritos y chirridos, era insoportable.

Visiones raras, era de un lugar idéntico al de sus pesadillas, un lugar abandonado y oxidado, con paredes llenas de sangre y símbolos extraños, que diablos pasaba, el estaba en una cama, cuando volteo a los lados vio a una mujer y a un señor con sotana blanca pero con una capucha roja que cubría toda su cara.

La mujer se le acerco alarmada.

Despierta, todo salió bien, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, ¿tienes la pieza?-

Rubén desconcertado no sabe qué decir, el hombre con capucha se acerca intenso, el cual coge del cuello a Rubén.

Chico, ya tenemos a todos los niños listos, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!-

No lo sé, que pasa, donde estoy. – Dijo Rubén asustado.

El hombre con capucha arremetió contra Rubén con mucha ira.

¡Ya basta! – Grito Rubén, funciono los ruidos habían acabado y había logrado salir de aquel transe. Se sintió incomodo al haber gritado en medio de la calle y luego mas al ver que la gente lo veía.

Diablos, esto es muy vergonzoso, creo que no será un buen día. – Rubén exclamo con la cabeza agachada.

El resto del camino se lo paso pensando en tan rara experiencia, podía creer que estuviera dormido pero se sentía muy real, sin duda no fue un seño pero si no lo fue que habrá sido, estaba intrigado y asustado, quien sabe si esto iba a ser cotidiano, le tenía muy asustado que esto volviera a pasar.

Entro a la secundaria, se vio extrañado ya que el clima cambio casi mágicamente cuando entro al instituto, se había nublado el día y el viento soplaba, fue directamente a su salón, dos horas de la misma asignatura en el cual no le gustaba y todo el salón lo sabia pero, estos se sorprendieron al ver que Rubén estaba trabajando.

Un grupo de chicos molestos se le habían acercado para decirle.

Vaya tu trabajando, eso es un milagro.-

Si que alguien llame al exorcista, porque alguien se le metió.-

Bueno ya vámonos. –

Rubén no contesto, no valía la pena contestar. Sin importarle Rubén siguió trabajando, pero se estaba durmiendo, estaba sintiendo un campaneo suave y relajante, mientras notas delicadas y hermosas provenientes de una joven.

Todo esto le rondaba por la cabeza, junto con imágenes de un lugar totalmente blanco y pacifico, no aguanto más y sucumbió ante el sueño.

En el sueño se veía, el viendo directamente al sol, tenía una gran serpiente en la mano, no lo comprendía pero se sentía tan real, la piel escamosa, la calidez y segadora intensidad del sol pegándole de frente a la vista, sentía como cada vez se hacía más intensa y entonces despertó en ese mismo instante casi como si hubiera caído en aquel sol y terminado en su pupitre.

Se despertó en un lugar extraño, definitivamente era el salón pero estaba decadente y solo.

¡Hola! Alguien, ¡adonde están todos! ¡Chicos!. –

Diablos, estoy solo. -


End file.
